Rainbow
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Matt is contemplating about his past before went into a suicidal mission with Mello. Can be both friendship or fluff. Rated K plus for a tiny bit of swearing


Title: Memories  
Pairing: Matt/Mello  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Matt is contemplating about his past before got into a suicidal mission with Mello.  
Disclaimer: If it was me, Matt and Mello will be two gay main characters

* * *

I stood on a dirty pavement, I touched the rusty metal pillar that was full of dried bubble gums. The brick wall which was once covered in cement now has some cracks on it, exposing its real material, red bricks. I sighed and prodded the broken vending machine close to that place. I remembered this place clearly. How can I not? When my parents were murdered, my life was spared because I hid behind this thing.

It was a rainy and gloomy day, just like today. Vaguely, I could imagine my little self sat there, watching the rain pour; just like my tears which kept on falling down from my eyes. Some pedestarians just walked past me without even noticing my presence between them even if some looked at me with eyes of pity. It was time when a group of scary looking men laughed at me. They grabbed me on my shirt and punched me without any good reason. Beside, I didn't care about his situation which made them monopolize me even more. Some tried to rape me with evil grin all over their dumb faces when suddenly a blond man with tight leather suit came, beat them up and tossing them like little puppies.

This guy gave his hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, taking his hand and stared at him for a few moment. On the first glance, he looked like a girl. Every strand of his golden hair fell on his forehead and shoulder just nicely. His tight leather pants fit perfectly on his legs, his also tight leather shirt exposing his muscular arm. Even though he's around my age, we looked different. In terms of fashion, looks and even strength.

"Mello." He whispered softly before he grabbed me on my arm and led me to a place with so many kids playing on the field. The sign read 'Wammy's House'. "You're an orphan, aren't you?"

Once again, I nodded. This Mello guy reached his pocket, taking a chocolate, tore the wrapper and bit it. Its only a matter of minutes before the asked me to made a new name and throw my old identity away. It's not that I mind though. I always hated my name, isn't this is a good time to change it? People always pronounced it the wrong way when they first saw my name on the list. They said it 'Mail' instead of 'Mile'. That is so embarassing.

Oh anyway, they decide that I should be Mello's roommate which I don't really mind. He looks nice and I thought; _I thought _we could get along. But the fate said it the opposite way. He bullied me, he hit me on my face, he shouted at me, well, all of the 'good' stuffs. Almost everybody bullied me. They pushed me to the ground, even rub knifes on my arm only for fun and/or for a dollar. Want a proof? You look at my arms which covered by this long striped shirt.

Most of the time I spent my break just to play games under my bed which is comfortable enough for me. Only that place I can't be bothered by anyone. Sometimes, I can hear Mello screamed Near's name in anger and rage inside that very room. Not rare, I also heard the sound of chocolate bar bitten by him and when there's a sound of metal chain, which I suspect to be his rosary, tinkling along with the whisper of Mello's. He's praying, maybe. I wonder why I cared about what he did everyday.

One day, he saw me being tortured by a group of guys inside the toilet and his eyes told them to get the fuck off me. I also wondered why would he do that. He walked toward me when those boys run away in fright of his wild sight and he whispered to me,

"The one who can bully you is me and only me."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine. Under my possession and nobody can touch you except me."

"Then you should do something about the bullies that often bully me." I said. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I should." Then, Mello walked away.

I went inside my room; mine and Mello's. To hid on my favourite spot and play my favourite game. It's just time when I heard someone got into the room. A minute later, I can hear the sound of metal tinkling, again. He prayed. Even though I can barely heard what he's saying, I can figure out quite well. And because I can figure it out, I'm surprised.

He; Mello, prayed for me. He prayed so that the bullies stop bullying me.

Suddenly he stopped praying. I noticed that I breath too loud and moved too much. _Crap_, I thought. Yeah, he fucking found me under my bed. He grabbed my arm and asked if I heard what he's doing. I shook my head uneasily. He still staring at me when finally I nodded.

"Yeah, I listened to every single word."

He looked mad but on the next second he smiled. Not a wicked smile but, a satisfied smile. "I might be bad but I repent for it."

I smiled back to him, knowing that he actually cared for me in his deepest heart.

"Now then I prayed about this thing maybe I should as well stop bullying you, hey?"

I giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes, Mello. Or it wont be called 'repent'." He then punched me softly on my head and laughed with me.

"Hey." Someone pat my shoulder from behind. I looked back. It's Mello, still with his golden hair, tight suit but this time he had a scar on the left side of his smooth face. "Jeez, you still remember this place?"

Noticing that the rain has stopped, replaced by a beautiful rainbow, I smiled. "Uh-huh. This holds special memories after all." I looked at the beautiful ray with seven colours painted on it.

"We should get going now. Our mission is waiting." Mello sat on his motorcycle and equipping his helmet.

I nodded and get inside my red car. "This is the end of all the mess right?"

"Yes."

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

Hm, this came out quite well. I'm sure there's some grammatical and preposition errors. But, I did my best. Drop a review?


End file.
